My Little Shadow
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: Here is a one-shot about Lily and her best friend. No it is not James or Snape. It is somebody else! Read to find out who that person is! Bad a summaries but the story is good. Enjoy!


"Lily and her friend is coming!" James called dashing into the compartment. Sirius sat up with a grin.

"So is it 'Chatterbox' or 'Lil's Shadow'?" Sirius asked.

"It's the silent sweet one of course," Remus replied with his noes in a book. Sirius's grin went wider. He let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand the "Chatterbox" for she always gave him and the others a huge headache, when she wouldn't shut up. But the other one, well the other one he could stand, since she wouldn't raise her voice at anyone, even if that person got her very angry.

"So how was your summer?" James asked immediately when Lily stepped into the compartment.

"James Henry Potter, I haven;'t been in the room for about a second and you are already bothering me with questions?" Lily teased with amusement. Leah, Lily's calm, silent friends gave a small giggle. That caught Sirius attention.

"So oh great prefect," Sirius said winking at Leah, "how was your summer anyways?" Leah shrugged and looked away.

"I guess it was OK," she replied softly.

"Arrgh," Peter complained as he hurried into the room, "Chatterbox is coming down the hall!" With as sigh, Leah got up and stretched.

"Ah, I have something I have to do, be right back," Leah reported as she gilded out the door. Sirius shrugged and began talking with Lily and James. Lily was giving James a full explanation of her trip to the Amazon Rain forest.

"That sounds really muggle like," Sirius announced to everyone. Remus gave a chuckled.

"Where did Le go?" Lily asked out of the blue.

"Oh she said she had to go somewhere," Sirius mused. Remus gave a deliberated look at his watch and faked a gasp.

"Crap, Prefect meeting, gotta go!" and he ran out the door. Just then the compartment door slid open and a Burnett came in with an air of haughtiness around her.

Peter deliberated for a sec and then cried, "Was that the trolley lady?" and too dashed out the door, after some imaginary woman. Sirius caught on and grinned.

"Ah James, would you like to go with me to save the nice trolley lady from being bombarded by Peter?" Sirius hinted nodding toward the door for an quick escape.

"Sure, I would love to," Lames replied and got up and started out the door. Sirius followed him and when they were a few yards away from the door, they let out a sigh.

"Aaaa, finally some peace and quiet," Sirius mused.

"You got that right," mumbled a voice from the compartment Sirius and James just passed. They turned back to see Peter, Leah and Remus sitting inside with a smug grin on their face. Well at least on Remus and Peter's face since Le was now staring out the window again. Sirius coughed and Le jumped.

"Wow, you guys caught on quick!" exclaimed Le as she swiveled around to face the boys that where now gathered around her.

"of course we caught on quick," James retorted, "Who wants to here Christina Roberts chatter all day long anyways?" The rest of the quickly agreed. Remus had once again pulled out the book he had been reading and buried his nose into it. Le was not stuck with talking with James and Sirius.

"So let's continue out little conversation before "chatterbox" interrupted us shall we?" Sirius asked. Le shrugged.

"I thought we were already done," Le mumbled.

"No we weren't," Sirius smirked, "You didn't ask me about my vacation yet!" Le rolled her eyes at Sirius's urge to get her talking.

"OK then Mr. Black, how was your vacation?" Le asked, but before Sirius could reply, again they were interrupted by Lily and Chris's voice as it came floating down the hall.

"Shit," James and Sirius whispered at the same time and disappeared under James's invisibility cloak. Peter transformed into a rat and jumped into Le's pocket. As soon as the events took place, Lily and Chris walked in.

"I thought I heard Siri-poo's and James-kin's voices." Chris blared. Lily rolled her eyes. Remus and Le whom were pretending to be in a deep conversation, didn't look up. Le absentmindedly put her hand into her pocket to stroke Peter and the head. That attracted Chris's attention.

"What's in your pocket, Beckings?"

Le gave Chris a look of deep disgust and annoyance.

"It's just somebody's pet rat that I found lurking in this compartment."

"Well give it here and I'll return it," Chris demanded.

"No you won't thank you very much," Le said taking Peter out of her pocket and holding him to her chest, "I can return him myself."

"You..return it?" Chris howled with laughter, "please, people can't even hear you when you talk." Le turned a shape of pink.

"Take it back!" whispered Le fiercely.

"Make me Beckings," Chris sneered, "Oh wait, you can't!"

"Umm, actually," Remus and Lily interrupted as the same time, "She can, for she is a prefect."

"Who asked for your opinion, you disgusting little half-breed and mudblood." Chris spat. Le had enough of Chris's rudeness as she watched Lily and Remus turn a deep red.

"Roberts," she ordered, quiet calmly to her surprise and to the rest of them in the room, "Get your freaking ass, out now!" Even thought Le's voice was barley above her normal speaking range, it was twice as powerful. Chris staggered as if she had been punched in the guts. With a squeal she turned and fled the compartment.

Lily gave Le a bear hug as she squealed, "I can't believe you took that so calmly!"

"Me neither," Remus agreed giving Le a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, "I would have cursed her to oblivion by now."

"Of course I had to do that calmly," Le explained blushing a little, "If I didn't, then it would be so humiliating afterward."

"Humiliating, why?" Lily asked curiously. Le didn't answer but gave the back wall a little nod.

"Well, it would have been humiliating because me and James would blab it all out to the school that Leah Beckings lost her temper for once!" Sirius exclaimed pulling off the cloak, revealing him and James. Lily gave a small shriek of surprise.

"Sirius, James, why are you guys in here for? Isn't his suppose to be a prefect's meeting?" Remus shook his head with a sheepish grin and his face.

"Sorry, nope, I had to make a little lie, for who want to hear "Chatterbox" talk all day long?" Lily's mouth twitched when she heard Chris's nickname.

"Well I suppose, so is Peter the rat then?" Le nodded and tossed Peter in the air and h e changed right before hitting the ground with a small thump.

"Hey no need to that!" Peter complained, "I was sleeping."

"Did you have a good nap?" James asked teasingly.

"In the matter of fact, I did." Peter smirked, "So what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing much," Sirius said seriously, "You just missed watching Le almost blowing up!" Peter gasped and shook his head.

"Le and blowing up don't really mix, so why did you get mad for any ways?" Le sniffed disdainfully.

"Well I just don't let that stupid bitch insult my friends right? If I did what kind of friend would I be?" she remarked calmly.

"A very bad one, that everyone would hate?" James asked questioningly.

"It's a rhetorical question, Jamesy," Lily sighed smacking him on the back for the head.

"Ouch,"James uttered rubbing the back of his head, "Jeese, sorry I didn't know that!" Lily rolled her eyes, then she laughed and gave Le a big hug.

_"You really are my little shadow!"_

**Yeah, this a a long one-shot! Hopefully you guys like it. I have plans to change it in to a series, but I won't if there isn't a lot of reviews and if nobody reads it! Thanks.**


End file.
